We have also obtained EXAFS data on model low spin ferric compounds prepared by Henry Jackson and Prof. Julia Kovacs of the Department of Chemistry, University of Washington. These complexes have a ligand with a N3S2 donor set and can be prepared as a binary low spin iron (III) complex (a rare example of five-coordinate iron (III) or as ternary, six-coordinate complexes with a variety of auxilliary ligands including azide and nitric oxide. The EXAFS and edge intensities of these complexes are being compared to those of nitrile hydratase to gain further insight into the coordination of iron in the enzyme.